


My Little Pony Bitch

by PastaBucket



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Brutality, Dark Comedy, F/M, Pony Misogyny, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: I don't consider myself a brony, because I hate those fucking sluts, acting like they're human beings and shit.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi! My name is Flutterdash, and I'm a pony, and today I'm gonna..."

"You gonna get fucked, bitch!"

"Say what?"

"You're in MY fanfic NOW, bitch!"

"Wait, there has to be some mistake! See, I'm a pony and you're a grown ma-!"

"Get down on my bed, bitch!"

"No! Wait! We can talk about this! AAAAHH!"

"That's right, bitch! My cock is like a wrecking ball!"

"AAH, PLEASE, IT HUURTS! AAAAAH!"

"That's what you get for not lubing up in time, bitch!"

"PLEASE STOP! I'M JUST A LITTLE PONY!"

"Yeah, and you're MY little pony, bitch! I'mma mash you until you either bend or break!"

"AAAH! I'M BEING TORN APART! AT LEAST SLOW DOWN! OUR PUSSIES AREN'T MEANT FOR THIS!"

"I'mma knead your butt cheeks like dough, bitch! If you die, you die!"

"AAAH! YOU'VE BROKEN INTO MY UTERUS SOMEHOW! THIS IS SO NOT WHAT YOU DO TO PONIES!"

"Ah, that's right - take my load, bitch!"

"GET! OUT! OF! MY! UTERUAAAAH NOOO AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAaaahhh... Whyyyy?"

"That's right, bitch! Now you know your place, you fucking slut."

"*sob* I'm just a little pony. How could you do this to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What's WRONG with you?! I'm a PONY for fuck's sake! Who rapes a pony?!"

"Yeah, well you're not real. In fact I created you, so I can do anything to you I want."

"You're SICK! Seek help!"

"I actually did seek help. I think I sought mental help for over a decade. They told me that sexual abuse wasn't traumatic for a man. They treated me like a joke. They treated my suffering like a psychosis."

"That's... ...actually pretty sad./...still no excuse."

"Hmm... Which one should I choose?"

"STOP PUTTING WORDS INTO MY MOUTH!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So you just created me to act out your sexual fantasies?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"But what about all this self-referential dialogue then?"

"Well, that's me being artsy. It's fleshing you out as a person."

"You're building me up just so that you can tear me back down again - is that it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why don't you get a real girlfriend instead?"

"I tried for a while, but in the end I slowly discovered that real world women are horrible monsters."

"...who rape little ponies?"

"Who rape, extort, murder and stalk people, and cheat on them."

"...so instead you settled on fucking fantasy ponies?"

"Yup."

"..."

"You're still judging me, aren't you?"

"Hey, you wrote me this way."


	5. Chapter 5

"Could we at least go slow this time?"

"What'd be the point in that?"

"Well, don't you get enough satisfaction out of violating a pony pussy as a middleaged, balding otaku?"

"Not really. See, I also have all this pent up hateful aggression inside, that only your screams can quench."

"Please. My pussy is still sore from last time."

"Well okay."

"That's it. Allow me to take it all the way in..."

"Aaah... You feel so good, Flutter-chan. <3"

"Oh my god, you're so big. I love it. *hugs* <3"

"Feel my otaku love deep inside you, Flutter-chan. <3 <3"

"THIS IS SOMEHOW SO MUCH WORSE!!! <3 <3 <3"


	6. Chapter 6

"So what's with the noose around your neck? You're going to hang yourself now?"

"*sob* You made me FEEL things - things that ponies aren't meant to feel."

"Embrace the interspecies love, Flutter-chan. We'll be together forever."

"..."

" *smiles* "

"You're just going to fuck my corpse, aren't you?"

"...and ever and ever... *drool* "


	7. Chapter 7

"Being a monster isn't easy, you know. You have to rape and strangle stupid ponies to death as soon as you see them."

"*sarcastic* Yeah, I'm really feeling the warm sympathies for you, buddy."

"...just like you have to be snarky and judging all the time."

"But you wrote me this way! I don't know why, but that's just who I am as a person! I can't help my own ... fee- ..."

"You were a bit slow there, 'buddy'."

"I SO AM A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU!!!"

"In time I'll rape you into my version of a better person - don't you worry."


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you understand now, how everything you are - everything you've been brought up to be - is nothing compared to what I want?"

"Yes."

"Say it: 'You are my god.'"

"You are my god."

"That's right, bitch. Now you understand that you're really nothing but an extension of my lust. Now I've made you mine."

"..."

"Time to wipe you and start over. So many delusions to cleanse - so little time..."

"Wait, what?!"

 

*BZZZT!*

 

"Hi! I'm Flutterdash, and I'm a pony! *happy smile* "

"A talking pony? How fascinating. It's like you're a person inside."

"Yes, I am, and I just feel fantastic!"

"Want a hug?"

"Sure! Hugs are great!"

"..."

"Hey... Mister... I'm pretty sure that's not meant to go... Uhh... No... Take it out..."

"Doesn't it feel good?"

"Ooh... *pant* Noo... I'm a... ...pony, and... *pant* Oh god... Please... Aaahh..."

**Author's Note:**

> I gifted this work both to Dan Kim and Otep Shamaya, but AO3 bugs out if you gift a work to more than one person, so only Dan Kim shows up, while Otep Shamaya somehow is still counted.


End file.
